


coffee mugs

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: "You have three cats?" Jinyoung sounds amazed."Actually, I have five," Jaebeom corrects. "Two are at my parents' place.""You havefivecats?"In which Jaebeom finally plucks up the courage to ask Jinyoung over.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 6
Kudos: 237





	coffee mugs

**Author's Note:**

> so i guess i am doing a drabble thingamajig, after all

_I should’ve just used the treadmill,_ Jaebeom thinks bitterly, heaving for breath as he lifts the weights. A trainer stands by the bench press, keeping him steady. _This is agony._

He knows very well that Jinyoung is across the room, watching him. So, he sets his jaw and puffs through the last few reps and thanks god when his shaky arms are relieved from the damn bar.

He sits up, taking a minute to catch his breath. He glances over to where Jinyoung is doing leg exercises and true enough, his eyes are on Jaebeom. The corner of his mouth twitches when he realizes that he’s been caught staring, but he doesn’t look away.

Jaebeom gets up and crosses the room, using his _walking_ feet (he swears he hasn’t run in the gym since that day). Jinyoung’s eyes don’t leave him as he plops himself down on the bench where he left his bag. 

“You done, hyung?” Jinyoung asks, getting off the leg curl machine. Jaebeom nods, bringing his water bottle to his mouth. “I’m done, too— _shit_ —” Jinyoung’s own bottle slips out of his sweaty hands, falling to the ground with a rather loud _thunk_. He quickly bends to retrieve it. 

Jinyoung’s backside is in his line of sight.

Jaebeom inhales his water and begins to cough. 

“Whoa, you okay?” He’s doubled over, eyes watering and feels hands thumping his back. It helps, he slowly returns to normal. Jinyoung is still watching him uncertainly, concerned. Jaebeom flashes him a thumbs-up, taking deep breaths. 

“I’m fine. It’s all good.”

Jinyoung hums, turning to get his bag. “Be careful now, hyung, or people will think you put yourself into cardiac arrest by ogling my ass.”

Jaebeom might _actually_ have a heart attack. “ _What_?”

He doesn’t need to see Jinyoung to know he has his smug face on. “Don’t deny it, Im Jaebeom.”

He’s red by now, slumping further down the bench. “Bastard.”

“Least I’m not a pervert.”

“I’m not—!” He breaks off, sighing. There isn’t any point in denying it. Jinyoung knows he has a fantastic rear. “Let’s go.”

They’re headed downstairs and Jinyoung is wondering aloud whether the store would have his favourite flavor of ramen (it’s crab, Jaebeom hasn’t forgotten the meltdown he had to watch when it was out of stock one time), when a thought strikes Jaebeom. 

“Hey, Jinyoung,” he calls, hesitant. The younger man turns. “Do you, um, want to come over to my place instead?” 

Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow. “I knew you were a perv, but I didn’t think your obsession with my—”

“To see my cats!” he interrupts, already turning a deeper shade. “I promised I would introduce them to you.” 

“I know, hyung,” Jinyoung says and he’s smiling, eyes crinkling and it does things to Jaebeom’s heart that can’t possibly be good for him. “I’m just teasing. I’d love to.”

-

Jinyoung comes to gym by his bicycle, since it’s farther from his apartment than Jaebeom’s. He hooks a leg over it and rides slowly along the sidewalk, keeping beside Jaebeom. They make light talk, ask about each other’s day, laugh at the incident that occurred earlier when Jinyoung took a sip of his coffee and found that a kid had put a crayon in it (“I swear, if I get poisoned, he’s paying for my medical bills.” “He’s only a child.” “Irrelevant.”). 

Jaebeom’s apartment is simple and sparsely furnished, but neat. Jinyoung’s is the complete opposite. There’s a sofa and a coffee table with some magazines and a picture frame on it. No television. That entire wall is empty, apart from a bulletin board hung there. It has several papers pinned to it.

“I don’t really spend a lot of time here,” Jaebeom admits. “Haven’t really made it cozy or anything.”

“It’s wonderful,” Jinyoung tells him, and he means it. “It’s _clean_.”

“Well.” He scratches the back of his head. “The cats get fur everywhere, so…” He clears his throat. “Nora! Kunta! Odd! Come out, where are you?”

“You have three cats?” Jinyoung asks incredulously, as a Siamese crawls around the corner. 

Jaebeom kneels and the cat races into his legs. “This is Nora. I’ve had her longest.” Jinyoung squats alongside him, but Nora hisses and darts away. 

Jinyoung’s face falls.

“It’s okay, she’s always _rude to other people_ ,” Jaebeom reassures him, raising his voice to make sure the cat could hear him. “And, I actually have five cats; two of them are at my parents’ place.”

“You have _five_ cats?” He squeaks out in disbelief, hardly noticing that a white cat has been rubbing itself around his ankles, mewling softly. Jaebeom grins wide at the sight. 

“Odd likes you,” he murmurs, watching Jinyoung pet the cat around the ears. _And so do I._

Kunta joins soon after. Jinyoung seems delighted at the attention, sneaking glances at Jaebeom to see his reaction to his cats snuggling up to a stranger. 

“You look right at home,” Jaebeom comments. 

“I _feel_ right at home,” Jinyoung replies, gleeful. “I could get used to this.”

 _Please do,_ Jaebeom thinks, but out loud, he says, “You want coffee?”

-

Jaebeom has just set the kettle to boil when Jinyoung wanders into the kitchen, admiring the space. He feels a little conscious of himself and his home, but the look on Jinyoung’s face can’t be mistaken for anything other than a good impression made. Still, he turns away to busy himself with something. He finds a washcloth and wipes down the granite, even though he doesn’t need to.

“Your place is so _nice_ ,” Jinyoung remarks, gazing longingly at the clean countertop and empty sink. “I share mine with my twin cousins—” He rolls his eyes. “It’s so messy; I couldn’t possibly invite you over.”

“I don’t mind,” he finds himself saying, turning to the younger man. “As long as you’re there.” 

Jinyoung stares at him for a moment and he’s already cursing himself for his cheesiness, when a pair of lips meet his briefly. 

_Did…did he just kiss me?_

Jinyoung pulls away, cheeks flushing, eyes wide as if he can’t believe his own daring. Neither of them speaks for a while. 

Jaebeom takes his time to process it. Part of him thinks ‘dammit, I wanted to do that first’, but the majority says ‘shit do something’ and blanks. Blinking rapidly, he sets his washcloth on the counter and takes Jinyoung’s face in his palms, closing the distance.

This time, the kiss is more than just a peck. Jaebeom slots his mouth with Jinyoung’s, both of them pressing against each other. It stirs heat in his abdomen and Jaebeom thinks he could die happy now. Jinyoung’s fingers tangle in his hair, strong against the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He’s on his tiptoes, weight leaning on Jaebeom, but he doesn’t mind. 

The kettle beeps and they break apart, a little out of breath. They laugh and Jinyoung rests his forehead on Jaebeom’s broad shoulder, covering his heated face in embarrassment. 

“Does—what does this mean?” He hears a muffled voice ask. “I—are we…?”

Jaebeom rubs Jinyoung’s nape in comfort. “I sure hope so.” His hands may be over his face, but there’s no hiding his smile.

The coffee is ready, so Jaebeom reaches for the mugs on the shelf near the fridge. Jinyoung vaguely recognizes one of them. 

“Hey…” he says, pointing at the ceramic cup with badly drawn green birds on it. “Yugyeom made that, didn’t he? I remember that.”

Jaebeom chuckles, pouring coffee into both mugs. “Yeah. I don’t know how he came up with green birds, but, well. Decisions were made.”

“It’s cute.” Jinyoung accepts the green bird mug with a smile. 

“It looks like crap, I think we can agree on that,” Jaebeom laughs. “I only keep it because it’s Gyeom.”

Jinyoung takes a sip. “God, I’m not sure I want to know what he’s going to say about his teacher and his uncle dating.”

Jaebeom has a thoughtful expression. “Let’s not tell them anything yet, then. We can surprise them.” He puts his mug down and slides his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. Jinyoung leans up to kiss him, noses bumping in the middle. “You want food?”

He exhales in relief. “ _Thank_ you, I was wondering if I’d have to do it all myself.” Jaebeom shakes his head, but he’s grinning. 

“You don’t,” he says, pecking Jinyoung’s cheek. “I’m here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed reading these as much as i love writing them and if anyone has ideas for drabbles, let me know in the comments!  
> also can someone go give my fic _lethal_ a little love? i worked too damn hard on that for it to gather dust


End file.
